


Promination

by OneDarkWindow



Series: JearminWeek 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Campy Stuff, F/F, F/M, Grief, High School Drama, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWindow/pseuds/OneDarkWindow
Summary: What it says on the label, this fic is intended to be a multichaptered whopper of a campy shipfic for an SnK modern high school AU. Some influence (but only a little) of characterization adopted from Isayama's own interpretation. More chapters to come; slower burn for the mains.For theJearminCollective's Jearminweek 2018 Prompt: Dance





	Promination

**Author's Note:**

> I am painfully aware how cracky and strange this is and you know what? I'm so tired from writing this week I don't care. :'D Comments encourage the continuance of the story, as I've now got 3 chaptered fics started here and need to focus on them! Tossing up what I had of this before the week was over. I will come back to this soon!

And so, the time finally arrived for the senior class students of Sina Regional High school to make a few of the most important, lasting decisions of their high school social lives.    
  
Prom. 

 

And for that reason, the senior class was trapped in the largest lecture hall the school had to offer, usually reserved for Dr Zoe’s advanced lectures. Class president Marco Bodt was a popular kid that had taken a handful of years to assert his authority. At first, no one would listen to him, but as the class grew together they began to help him rather than hinder him since things moved more efficiently that way. It helped that Jean Kirstein was his best friend, since the tall boy was unafraid to assert himself in defense of his beliefs and he believed in Marco. 

 

“So uh, as class president I want to thank all of you for bothering to attend our class planning meeting for the spring quarter,” Marco tapped his pencil eraser nervously on the small podium as he spoke to the rest of his senior class. “As you know, we were able to raise enough funding over the winter to fully fund our senior prom...which means we get to decide the theme as a group and begin the nerve-wracking process of figuring out who we’re promposing to…”

 

Jean cast a subtle glance toward Mikasa at the front of the class, who was pulling out a notebook to take notes that would likely end covered in artistic swirls and doodles. He sighed a little, wishing he had the nerve to ask her...but an ice cube in hell stood a better chance. Mikasa was not only tied with Marco for second smartest student in the class, she was also their resident romantic goth and all around kind person. He’d have to take a number and get in line to be refused, but he resolved to try it anyway. Soon.    
  
“Uhhh nerve-wracking for you losers, maybe. Historia’s already my prom date...so if any of you so much as thinks of trying to steal her away…” Ymir looked pointedly at Reiner. “...I will personally top my yogurt with your eyeballs and enjoy a dumbshit parfait.” 

 

“Ahhh hahah...yeah um...don’t worry guys! She won’t really do that, but yeah obviously I’m going with my girlfriend so don’t worry about me!” Historia said quickly to allay some of the looks of horror around her.

 

“...Right, so before we get to that hellish mire, I’d like you guys to suggest some theme ideas and we’ll pick one today before we leave the meeting,” Marco picked up a dry erase marker and walked to the white board. “And don’t think about trying to leave until we’ve decided, so how long this meeting lasts is entirely up to you.” The freckled boy smiled, but he was looking directly at Jean.    
  
“Jeez, ok,” Jean said. “How about...I dunno...some sort of Roaring 20s era thing. I mean we’re in high school so it’s not legal for us to drink, but you KNOW we’re gonna anyway so prohibition is perfect for us.” He grinned widely, secretly hoping it might mean better outfit selections for the guys because he positively loathed tuxedos.

 

“Wow, nice one Jean! Alcoholism!,” Eren groaned.”I’m surprised you didn’t choose something more true to your own love life, like Titanic.” Jean frowned immediately and stood up.

 

“Ahh let’s try and keep the personal things to a minimum and just suggest themes...you can defend your ideas later,” Marco raised his voice a little to calm the impending fight between the two rivals. Jean, not wanting to cause any trouble for Marco, reclaimed his seat. “Those ideas are actually quite good so far; period pieces. Let’s hear some more.”    
  
“How about some sort of enchanted forest?” Sasha spoke up, popping her bubble gum.    
  
“If I can come in a bear costume, I’m so in,” Connie snerked. Sasha bit her lip.    
  
“I’m not sure I could….bear that…”Sasha whispered. The entire back half of the classroom laughed at them. These two already had the class clown senior superlatives in the bag.    
  
Mikasa raised her hand politely, and Marco nodded to acknowledge her. “What about some sort of masquerade?” Her voice was quiet, like poetry. Jean DEFINITELY didn’t stand a chance. 

 

Marco nodded and wrote her suggestion on the board. 

 

“Wouldn’t the masks maybe be bad for my complexion, though? All of that trapped sweat would get dirt in my pores…” Historia crossed her arms. Mikasa looked downcast for a moment and shrugged. 

 

“What about some Greco-Roman style theme? And for entertainment we get all oiled up and wrestle? Or Gladiate? Is gladiate a verb….it’s a verb now…” Reiner called out. Bert pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in irritation.    
  
“If we do some sort of Medieval theme whoever went with Jean would save money on transportation since he’ll be pulling you in a cart,” Eren made a face at Jean. “What? Saving money is good!” Mikasa reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. “OW!”

 

Marco the saint wrote “Classical Greece” and “Medieval” on the white-board and looked around for more suggestions. “You know guys sometimes the way you talk to one another...if I didn’t know better, I’d say you hated each other.”    
  
“No, just Eren really.” Jean couldn’t help himself, but he remained seated this time.   
  
“I really like Jean’s idea,” Mikasa said, not raising her hand this time. “Maybe even a sort of Gatsby theme might be nice since it’s a book we studied this year.” Jean raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Eren, who rolled his eyes

 

“And I really like Sasha’s idea,” Historia said. “Fashion from the 20s did nothing good for women’s figures. I’d really rather wear something nicer and more form accentuating. And Enchanted Forest could mean that we could all wear anything we liked because it’s magical. Mikasa could wear her mask and a beautiful black gown like an unseelie faerie, Eren could be like...I don’t know Robin Hood or something...add some fairy tale elements!”   
  
“I appreciate your unexpected and probably conditional support,” Sasha said. “You’re not getting my dessert at lunch, though.”    
  
Historia shrugged. “No, I really like the idea. It’s versatile. Plus, my parents have a manor house they could rent to us students for nothing at all so we’d save a lot of money AND it’s already in the woods. It’s perfect!”    
  
The class fell silent, thinking this over. Finally, Mikasa spoke.    
  
“It’s a little cliche, but Historia has a point. We can save a good chunk of money on a venue and spend it on things we want to splurge on like food or music or decorations. And we could really wear anything we wanted and justify it in that it’s an enchanted setting.” Mikasa offered Jean a sympathetic look. “Sorry, Jean. I do like your idea despite your subtle endorsement of underage drinking.”    
  
“I didn’t mean it like THAT, I just meant it was inevitable…”Jean started, but stopped himself. “But thanks, I get it.” 

 

“Are we all in favor of Sasha’s idea, then?” Marco looked around. “Hands up for aye”   
  
Almost every hand went up except for Annie, earning her some looks.    
  
Marco pretended to count, then continued. “Hands up for nay?”    
  
No one raised their hands. Annie shrugged and said simply, “Abstain.”    
  
“Very well. This was a shorter meeting than I expected. Historia, I would like to set up a meeting with your parents to secure the venue you mentioned. As of right now, our senior prom’s theme will be Enchanted Forest. Thank you, Sasha! Meeting adjourned.”    
  
The class clapped, some offered some half hearted “woo!’s”. Connie clapped Sasha on the back and assured her he wouldn’t wear a bear costume unless she REALLY wanted him to. Jean grabbed his books and headed out to his locker to get his things to head home. Next to him, Eren’s best friend and right-hand-man Armin opened his locker to find it full of plastic baggies of dog shit.    
  
Again.    
  
Jean frowned as the shorter blonde glared at his locker. “Hey, I’ll help you clean that up,” He reached into his book bag and grabbed a large plastic bag he’d gotten at the 7-Eleven that morning. “We can put that in here...who the hell keeps doing this to you?”   
  
Armin sighed and stared a moment. “I don’t know. But they have my locker combination. And apparently access to a dog. Sorry, Jean you don’t have to help me. I appreciate it.”    
  
Jean shook his head. “No, it’s ok man I want to help. We’re getting too old for this shit. No pun intended.”    
  
Armin smirked a little. “Pun taken anyway.”   
  
Jean helped the shorter boy to fill the plastic bag up with much smaller, dog crap filled shitbags, and knotted the handles shut. “Hey, I know this is kindof a weird time to ask you this, but do you think Mikasa will end up going with Eren? To prom, I mean…”    
  
“...I figured you meant to prom. Honestly, I doubt it. Eren already said it was lame to go to a formal dance with his half sister and that he’d be finding a date. And I’ve been told that I am the only acceptable option for Mikasa as a prom date, so take that for what it’s worth.” Armin pulled out his books for all the classes he had homework in, then shut his locker with some bitterness.    
  
“Oh. So. Does that mean you’re going to ask her?” Jean rubbed the back of his neck. For some reason, he hadn’t considered this possibility.

 

Armin stopped and looked at him and tilted his head a little. “Jean, dances aren’t exactly my thing. If Mikasa wanted me to go with her as friends, then I’d go because it’s what she wanted. I don’t plan on asking her, and I’m next to positive she won’t be asking me so…” Armin shrugged and tossed his bag over his shoulder and began to walk toward the exit. Jean followed.    
  
“Ah, sorry! I mean...why wouldn’t you? Ask her...I’m...really making myself look like a desperate idiot right now, I realized…”

 

“...Jean do you need help with your homework or want her number or something? I have to get home before my grandfather needs his meds.” Armin cut him off abruptly. Jean blinked, but kept pace. He had wanted to know what his chances were with Mikasa before he made a colossal ass out of himself, but now his concern for Armin was taking a front seat.    
  
“...Wow I must really seem like an asshole to you. I was trying to figure out what my chances were...like if I should even bother...but I’m following you now because I don’t trust whoever filled your locker again. You’re being bullied and you never do anything about it…”   
  
“But I DO things about it, I just don’t have time to deal with it and it’s easier to ignore it and complain. I tried once, you know? It didn’t help. It made it worse, actually. But...I guess if you want to, I wouldn’t mind some company for a while if you’re up for it.” Armin slowed his pace. It was still cold out, but the cherry blossoms had just begun to bloom. Jean walked beside Armin, knowing that Eren had baseball practice to keep him occupied for now. “Why are you so concerned with how people perceive you, Jean?”    
  
The question caught Jean offguard. “What?”   
  
“It’s just the second time you’ve mentioned it. About seeming desperate or seeming like an asshole. So why does it matter?” Armin was looking around, subtly, in case someone might ambush them on their path home. The streets in front of the school were lined with puffy pale pink cherry blossoms, but the further away they walked the less friendly the neighborhood became. 

 

Jean thought about it for a while. If they were in school, he’d probably brush off the question, but Armin was a good friend to him that kept his confidence. Jean trusted him, probably more than he trusted most people. If Eren hadn’t been in the picture, he’d probably have been Armin’s best friend. Of course, Eren knew about the bullying, but other obligations kept him from keeping a closer eye on his friend. It bothered Jean, but he knew he couldn’t blame the actions of bullies on Eren’s inability to prevent them.    
  
“I just want to be liked, I guess. Seen, heard, if not understood. Understanding is a lot to ask,” Jean shrugged. “I just worry a lot about everything.” 

 

“I know,” Armin looked over at him, a soft smile on his face. “I know you’re not an asshole, Jean. It’s ok. Even when you have ulterior motives, I know I can trust you.”    
  
Jean raised both eyebrows, unsure of what to say, but he realized he was smiling. “...Thanks, Armin. I really hope you--” Jean stopped when he saw the lights of an ambulance flashing, parked in front of Armin’s house. Armin looked at him, his expression a combination of fear and worry. “Oh, shit.”   
  
“Sorry, I have to go. I’ll text you, ok?” Armin took off into an awkward run, his bookbag bouncing against his back.   
  
“Yeah, I guess you do…”Jean said to himself, watching Armin run all the way to the door and run inside. Jean stood in the street, unsure if he should follow or just go home and wait for news. He deposited the bag of dog crap in the garbage and lingered a while, looking up and down the street. A few neighbors were parting their curtains to peer out their windows, but no one approached the house. He sighed to himself and started to walk the remaining three blocks to his house, deciding to keep an eye on Armin’s place through his bedroom window.    
  
When he arrived home, his mother had left him dinner to reheat in the oven and instructions to walk the dog because she wouldn’t be home until 2am. He tossed the meal into the microwave and poured himself a glass of water when his phone beeped in his pocket.    
  
_ Armin: Hey, am ok. GP in hospital, will be ok. Seizure. Thx for walking w me. _

 

Jean heaved a sigh of relief, but couldn’t shake the feeling that Armin was downplaying things. ‘Will be ok’ implied that ‘not ok’ was the current situation. He’d have to ask his mother later, if she was up for talking after a 12 hour nursing shift. 

 

He texted back:  _ NP, glad you’re ok. Any time. I’m free tonight if you need to talk.  _

 

_ Armin: Thx.  _ _   
_ _ Armin: Do your hw ffs _

 

Jean snorted and rolled his eyes before pulling out his algebra homework and rereading the section. When he finished the problems at the end of the chapter, he took a picture of his paper and sent it to Armin. It was already nine pm.   
  
_ Armin: Good. You got them right.  _ _   
_ _ Armin: Is now a good time to talk? I’ve got some bad news. _ _   
_ __   
Jean’s heart fell to his stomach, instantly worried. He picked up his phone and called Armin immediately. Armin picked it up after three rings.    
  
“Hey, sorry I didn’t expect you to call.”   
  
“Of course I’m going to call, you wanted to talk right? Are you ok?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”   
  
“You said you had bad news?” Jean braced himself.   
  
“Ahh...eh yeah...listen Eren just told me that Mikasa is going to prom with Marco, so I thoughtyou’d like to know.”    
  
Jean blinked, taking in this information. It stung a little, but the relief that washed over him was palpable.    
  
“Jesus Christ, Armin I thought it was about your grandfather or something. You scared the shit out of me!”    
  
“Oh! Yeah that’s why I was just going to text you,  but you called and I panicked for a second because I wasn’t sure how I was going to tell you. But anyway, yeah. Something less to worry about, I hope?”

 

“Yeah...I’m happy for them...really. Actually, thanks because I won’t make an ass out of myself I guess. Is...that all though?”    
  
“Yeah. I’ve had a long day though so I think I’m going to turn in early. I hope you find someone to go with you, Jean. I’m sure even if you went stag you’d have a good time though.”   
  
“Aren’t you going?” Jean put his homework away.    
  
“It’s in May, right?”   
  
“Yeah. May 5th, according to El Marco Diablo”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know yet. I’m still playing things by ear. Don’t worry about me though, dances don’t mean much. You know. Less opportunity for me to make an ass of myself”    
  
Jean shook his head. “I hope you can. It won’t be the same without you there.”    
  
“If you say so, Jean. I’m going to sleep. See you tomorrow.” Armin yawned into the phone.    
  
“Alright. Goodnight.” 

 

“‘Night”

 

Jean hung up the phone, and let it drop in his lap as he stared into space lost in thought. He knew he didn’t have a chance with Mikasa, but it still stung a little as though he had been rejected. Just...indirectly. But Marco was his best friend who ALSO had a crush on Mikasa since kindergarten, and they were both good people. They deserved to be happy. His mind wandered back to Armin, who had thought of Jean’s plight even though he was going through something far worse of his own. Why do a thing like that? And why was May such an uncertainty? It bothered him tonight far more than it normally might have, and as he readied himself for bed he resolved to try and get Armin to talk about things more.    
  
As he lay in bed that night, Jean ran down a mental list of people he might ask to go with him to the biggest social event of his teenage life, but no one stood out that hadn’t already likely been spoken for. Annie would turn him down, and probably round house kick him into the wall. Sasha would go with Connie, Historia and Ymir were threat level: eyeball parfait, and he couldn’t think of the other girls. Mina maybe, she was nice. He could go alone, sure. But if Eren Jaeger had a date and he didn’t, he’d never live it down. He thought about putting a dress on his dog and maybe taking her, because who wouldn’t love to take their dog to prom, but Eren’s grinning visage haunted him into his dreams.    
  
High school was hell. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
